Hercules Heart of the Jungle
by robert32514
Summary: With Permission from WhiteTigerWolf, inspired by Hercules with Dwayne Johnson. The true Hercules is back, and so are his friends. Look out Zeus and impostor, a true champion comes to reclaim his name.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of the Jungle**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Hercules**

**J. K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Steve Moore do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Authors notes: Having gotten permission from WhiteTigerWolf to use her Hercules One Shot, and after seeing the movie with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, this came to me days after buying and watching the movie, so review and let me know what you think.**

** Prologue**

** _"I hope you have found peace my son, no one deserves it more."_**

The spirit of the man, once known as Hercules, Champion of both Greece and Thrace, heard his mothers words, even from within the afterlife's version of Heaven, Elysium. He had learned shortly after the deaths of the Tyrants King Lord Cotys and King Eurystheus, the truth of his origin. Hera came to him, his friends, and allies shortly after the destruction of her statue that resulted in the death of King Eurystheus and many of his men that Hercules and his brothers and sister in all but blood had trained.

Her appearance warranted Hercules to almost attack her until she commanded him to stop and listen. His pause allowed her to reveal the truth about who he really was and their connection to each other, and that he was not the son of Zeus, but he was her son, the son of Hera, Queen of the Gods of Olympus. That his true name was Heracles, that she had taken a piece of herself and placed it within Alcmene, allowing his birth to be possible. But the death of his Wife, his Children, and the death of his brother Tydeus was too much, weighing heavily on his heart, and shortly thereafter, Hercules was found dead in his bed, having voluntarily drank a poison that ensured he would be dead before anyone could stop it. He died in peace, much to Hera's broken heart. Almost two days later, he was cremated as was tradition as he was given his last rites. His fellow warriors consisting of Autolycus, Atalanta, and Amphiaraus had faded into obscurity, leaving behind story's of the great hero Hercules as their children listened, even for the last of the great hero's blood kin and nephew Iolaus who also made sure his Uncle would be remembered, even when he swore to Lady Hera that he would make sure Hercules was remembered as one of the greatest alongside the Heroes who came before him.

And now, centuries later, even in Elysium, his family and friends who was currently with him had heard Hera wishing for her sons peace alongside the Goddesses son. Alcmene, Megara, and Hercules and his children were permitted a home within the Hall of Heroes, where he belonged. He was currently laughing in good fun due to his children playing with their father as his mother, wife, nephew, and adopted Kin watched from nearby, his sons wrestling with him on the ground while his daughter played with his hair and braiding it. It was then, an unexpected arrival of an unknown being came before him in a flash of light with the sound of what sounded like wings echoing around the room.

He stood quickly, gently pushing his children behind him, his friends stood beside him the second he jumped to his feet, his fist bared. Alcmene and Megara moving the children off to the side. Though they were in what appeared to be in a small home with plenty of room, the son of Hera and and his comrades stood beside him, protecting Alcmene, Megara, and the children as they remained behind the fighters.

The being that stood before them had on a white two piece suit, with short golden blond hair and blue eyes, and a gentle smile.

It was Amphiaraus who spoke first as this person seemed to be suspiciously familiar and resonated a peaceful yet warrior-esque aura, "Who are you, what do you want?"

"I am Michael, and I have need of you, as well as your brothers and sister in arms."

Hercules, with his hair pulled back and tied off due to his little girl having had fun time with her father at his Mother, wife, and friends amusement, wearing the same clothes he wore when he died, asked, "What do want us for?"

"It is not I that wants you, truthfully, but my father. He who has higher power than the Gods of Olympus, including having power over Death that not even the Gods can dispute. He sends me with a message, and an offer."

"What offer?" Hercules asked.

"Rebirth. All of you, yes, even Megara and your children are being given a chance to be reborn. But there is a catch."

"Which is?" Autolycus asked with his head held high. He knew that such offers almost always came at a cost.

"There is a war going on within the Magical Realm that Hecate and the other so-called Gods of Magic are responsible for creating. Mainly in Great Britain. We want you to stop it. In doing so, should you choose to accept, and I hope you do, you will remember who you really are when you all reach the age of 11. You will be gifted with Magical Cores marking you as witches and wizards. You will also feel a pull to an undisclosed land together so that upon visual contact, you will know who each other are. Hercules, your strength will be enhanced threefold, though you will need to take control of your life at that time as I will send a care package to you with a set of instructions on what to do. As for the others, Autolycus, Atalanta, Amphiauraus, Tydeus, and yes, even you Iolaus will have your own unique set of skills enhanced three-fold."

"What are we meant to do once we find each other?" Atalanta asked.

"The Monster that currently plagues Great Britains Magical Population has committed a most heinous act through murder. And he will again unless you all stop him. The moment you find one another, the set of instructions left to you by my father will help you prepare yourselves. Hercules, I'm sorry to say, that the parents you will be reborn to will not live much longer and have already been promised a place in my fathers kingdom. But the moment they fall, Hera will have already known of your rebirth, collect you, and will take you to prepare you for the task that lies ahead, as your adventures will not stop there. She may be Queen of Olympus, but even she answers to a higher authority and will be all too happy to accept the mission that will be given to her."

Hercules turned to Megara who he looked to for guidance as she smiled and with her children in front of her, they came before the son of Hera and kissed her husband on the lips. "Megara?" He softly spoke as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm willing my love. This is our second chance, and a second chance to watch our children grow without having to be afraid of Kings like Eurystheus, Cotys, or even Zeus."

Tydeus grasped his brothers shoulder and nodded with a firm grunt.

"Save the magical world. I don't know about the rest of you, but it sounds like it could be fun." Amphiaraus said with a smile and a chuckle, looking at his friends faces of both being unsure and wanting to give it a go. His tri-blabe staff at his side as the others weapons somehow appeared within their hands. Even Hercules' War club appeared in his hands as his decision was finalized upon his wife giving her support. Looking to the others, Autolycus, Iolaus, and Tydeus, all who nodded that they were up for another adventure.

Hercules then looked to his children and knelt so they could wrap their arms around him in love and support. "We'll see you again soon, right Papa?" his daughter asked of him.

Hercules just smiled and nodded his head as he hugged his children one last time, "Of course we will, my daughter and sons, of course we will." he then stood and turned back to the one called Michael. "We'll do it."

"Good. You won't have to worry about Zeus as you will all be agents of my father who will protect you from the Olympian King, and should you run into the one who tarnished your name, well, he's free game. Hera will be the only one who will be in on everything that happens from here on.

"When do we leave?" Hercules asked.

Michael smiled softly, "You already have." Before Hercules and the others knew it, there was a bright light, and then they were all gone.

**Back on Olympus**

**Hera's Temple**

Hera, Queen of the Gods was currently weeping in her bed within her temple before a soft and yet unfamiliar voice whispered into her ear, bringing her back to reality as she turned and noticed the room where her favored son, the true Hercules' weapon, the War Club, lay as it shined brightly for a few moments and then returned to its original lighting. Hera quickly sprang from her bed and ran to the place where her sons weapon had lain and noticed it was gone, with a note replacing it. It simply said, **"He has returned. The bond between you both is open once more. Find him and the others. My father has chosen a suitable location for him and the others in which to train. He and the others will be safe from Zeus, you have my word and the word of my father. Upon his retrieval, the location of the others, their new names and the identities of who they once were, will be revealed as will the location of the safe haven to which they will train. Prepare yourself Goddess Hera, and Good luck. Signed, Gabriel."**

Hera gasped as a hand flew to her mouth in shock. She knew who Gabriel was, and that the true God had chosen to act through his Angels. Not wasting anymore time, she rushed to her room and began to plan and then when she was ready, she stretched out her senses and found him. Her son had been reborn to a magical couple in the ancient castle of Hogwarts in Scotland, in the Magical World of Great Britain.

Hera watched, invisible to all as her son took her first breath of life again. His name was Harry James Potter. To Hera, he will always be Heracles, and to most who heard of his legends, Hercules.

To the Greengrass family, A young blond child had been born as Daphne Ann, but in truth, she was Megara, wife of Hercules.

To the Grangers, Hermione Granger looked up as an unknown force spoke to her as she smiled, Atalanta, though not yet wakened, did stir.

To the Malfoy family, though the world would know him a Draco Abraxas Malfoy, truthfully, he was Autolycus.

Of the Longbottoms, Tydeus too stirred within the child called Neville Longbottom who slept several feet from his Godbrother.

Of the Lovegood's, when the death of Selene Lovegood came about, Amphiaraus would awaken within the body of Luna Lovegood, something that Autolycus would one day tease her about, though only as a brother would tease his sister.

Of the Creevy's within a year, Colin Creevy, reborn from the spirit of Iolaus would be born.

Alcmene and her grandchildren watched from a special viewing image that sprang before them, as they watched each and every individual member of their family was being reborn one after the other in time. As for Hera, she placed her own special protections on her son as she listened to the old man known as Albus Dumbledore inform two families, the Potters and the Longbottoms about a prophecy. She hated prophecies and looked through the old man's soul and saw the treacherous thoughts running through his head and heart and decided to implement her own plans into motion. And she started by speaking to the goblins who knew of her and listened to her as well as followed her orders should either the Potters and or the Longbottoms fall. Ragnok, King of the Goblins would ensure her orders were followed to the letter as he had no wish to anger the Gods, let alone someone like Hera whose temper was legendary.

Hera watched from afar knowing she could not interfere in the Potters and Longbottoms life until the right moment. She was saddened to watch the lives of both of the newly made parents she had watched over for over a year, one whose lives had been snuffed out by the mad man plaguing the magical world as well as his followers, the other tortured to insanity. When he turned his wand on her son, she acted. Before he could utter a single letter that began the deadliest curse known to the Magical World that had taken many lives including the Potters, she raised her hand and released a beam of pure energy that incinerated him. She had already transported the body of James Potter to her temple to receive his last rites after sensing the danger around their home. Moments after her arrival, when she saw the body of James Potter whose face had a look of agony upon it, but was lifeless, she softened his face and closed his eyes, waved her hand over the body, and watched it disappear before ascending the stairs quickly, as they led to the room her son was currently in with his other mother Lily Potter and the monster Lord Voldemort. The moment she saw Lily fall to the curse, her senses allowed her to realize what the man that was Voldemort had done to himself by binding his soul to the living realm. When he raised his wand to her son, she reacted as any mother would and destroyed him and his wand in a single blast of her Godly powers. She then found his specter attempting to attack her son again when it rose, looked upon her and then her son. Not having it, she smacked him away with the back of her hand before his ghastly essence could touch her son, and watched as he was sent flying from the burning wreckage of the room and into the night. Not stopping there, she then closed Lily Potter's eyes and also sent her to her temple for her last rites as well. Hera then took little Harry James Potter into her arms and fussed over his crying form until he grew silent and fell asleep within her arms. Safe and secure, she then transfigured a purse-like bag from thin air and summoned all of his things his parents bought for him and even shrank his crib and placed it inside the bag.

Hearing a voice downstairs and recognizing it to be Sirius Black, she silently, yet quickly walked downstairs to speak to the man with Harry now asleep, yet nuzzling against and upon her left breast. As she did, her Godly senses went on alert as one of the Wizards responsible for the Potters death, was currently in the house, and trying to sneak into the upstairs bedroom. With a quick wave of her hand, she reversed the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew and looked upon him with hate. A beam of red light caught Pettigrew in the back as Sirius came forward with his wand held aloft. Pettigrew dropped unconscious as if his strings were cut. Hera further bound Pettigrews animagus form and then looked at Sirius Black who now trained his wand on her.

"Who are you? Why do you have my Godson?" he growled. "Where is James. Is Lily alive?"

"Calm yourself, Sirius Black. As for who I am, I am Hera, Queen of the Gods of Olympus. And as for why I have Harold, it is because I am his true mother."

"Lily?" Sirius asked wide-eyed, his wand arm dropping.

Smiling, she chuckled softly, yet sadly shook her head, "No. Lily has joined James in Elysium, her body now resides with his inside my temple on Olympus where they will be given their last rites. As for my claim of him being my son, it is because he is Heracles reborn. He was never Zeus' son, he was mine. Now that I have him again, I intend to raise him as I should have the first time in his first life."

"Qu...Queen Hera!" Sirius stammered as his legs gave out on him and he knelt to one knee and bowed his head in submission.

"Rise Sirius Black. I have a mission for you."

As he did, suddenly, a flash was seen overhead by both and a letter fell to the ground. Picking it up, Sirius saw that it was addressed to Hera. Handing it over, she failed to notice Sirius looking upon Pettigrew with hate. Since the envelope was sealed shut, she had Sirius hold her son while she tore open the envelope and read its contents. Her face then took on a smile as she closed the letter and placed it within her bag.

She had Sirius hand her son back as she then informed him to take Pettigrew and send him to the DMLE. Before he could do so, she bound the rat animagus' magic with a mere wave of her hand. She then informed Sirius to meet her at an undisclosed location with Remus Lupin in tow to join her in raising Harry and in finding several other children that needed finding.

Once Sirius was gone with the now rope-bound squib in the side-cart of his magically modified motorbike, Hera too disappeared with Harry in her arms after she used her powers to restore the home and hide it within her own version of the _'Fidelius charm'_ with herself as the keeper.

When she and Sirius Black went their own separate ways, a Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape arrived as Albus Dumbledore ordered them too. Neither could find the Potter Cottage and by the time they returned to Hogwarts to report their findings to the old meddler, it would already be too late as Hera would three steps ahead of the old mans plans.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering

**Heart of the Jungle**

**Ch. 1 The Gathering**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and or Hercules.**

**J. K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Steve Moore do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 The Gathering**

Things went as planned for Hera and those she watched over, and for many years, as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and many others disappeared from Europe. With them, Harry Potter, a muggle family with a young muggle-born first generation witch, in whom would later be identified as a direct descendant, magical and rightful heir of the Dagsworth-Granger family. The Longbottoms also disappeared, followed by the Lovegoodes, and the Greengrasses, and even Narcissa Malfoy, whose name was later to be learned to have been restored to Black when the new Lord Black had annulled her marriage and had the Dowry returned when her then husband Lucius Malfoy was also revealed as a Death Eater. He was killed as he forever silenced Peter Pettigrew with the 'Killing Curse' with the Aurors and others bringing him down as well during Peters trial. The onslaught of spells that took him down, also killed him. In doing so, she was not only freed from the Malfoy name, but she also freed her son from any control her husband may have had over his life in the future as she too disappeared with her son, Draco.

Also disappearing at the same time was another muggle family with two muggle-born and first generational sons, the Creevy's. The Tonks also disappeared shortly after. Albus Dumbledore was beside himself. His weapon, pawn, tool, he had several other names for the last Potter heir, but the main issue was that the brat was gone, and the vaults keys missing. Tried as he might, the Potter Will was released the day after James and Lily Potter lost their lives. Peter Pettigrew, tried as he might, could not escape his fate. He was tried with Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion and spilled his secrets to the Wizengamot. He was dead after By Lucius Malfoys wand after revealing many Death Eaters names, only to be followed by his killer shortly thereafter.

It was both a dark time for many dark aligned families, yet a bright time for almost all of Great Britain's Magical subjects. Many families of the Pure-Blood and Death Eater persuasion were ruined, cast out, without their gold, or even able to use their once powerful influence.

For Albus Dumbledore, things were not going his way. And his Phoenix Fawkes could do nothing but laugh in his own way as he watched his soon to be former companion, (if he had anything to say about it) whine and throw around curses and having a temper tantrum, acting as if he was a child who lost his favorite toy. Several borderline dark spells almost grazed Fawkes, but the Phoenix managed to dodge the spells thrown near him. He knew Harry was with Hera. He may not have known why, but even the Gods have their reasons for doing what they do.

Hera for the time she and those who joined her and her son, made sure not to stay away from Olympus for too long. Over time, she had ways of not causing suspicion with her husband. When she wasn't attending to her station and duties on Olympus, she was with her son and his friends and family for as long as she could remain. She was with the Potter family allies at the time James and Lily were given their last rites and cremated their remains cast into the sea as a set of Tombstones was set on the Potter family property's official cemetery. The Ministry and Dumbledore attempted to take possession of the Godrics Hollow estate that the Potters died in, but once again, Sirius and the Potter and Black solicitor Ted Tonks prevented that with a cease and desist order from Lord Black that was reinforced within the Wizengamot Documents that he used to ensure the orders were met. When Dumbledore and the Ministry officials tried to were forced to leave, the Goblins came and set up Wards and a _'Fidelius_ _Charm'._

Unknown to Hera, there was one person or Goddess who noticed things happening the way they were.

Hecate, who had paid attention to the goings on of her own domain and realm of Magic, wasn't stupid. Due to the fact that Harry Potter who disappeared, was a child of magic, his destiny was tied to her realm. But she could barely feel his presence in the world as he was not in Europe. But she did find him easy enough.

She learned early that day after Apollo's sun rose, that an island in the Bahamas was hidden by very powerful illusions and wards that she could not ever hope to match. Upon testing said wards, she realized who when an unfamiliar presence presented itself before her at the wards edge. In a flash of light and the sound of wings, a man in a white suit with slicked back white hair. "Hecate." he said as he nodded in respect.

His clothing was very fashionable and showed the man had class. But it was his aura that made her wary as he was very powerful, more so than her, "Who are you?"

"Michael." the man said as he stepped up and stopped just three feet in front of her. It took a moment for Hecate to think of whom she knew that possessed that name, when it hit her. Eyes wide and face full of shock, she stumbled back. Had he not grabbed her gently but firmly by the arms to steady her as she stumbled back, almost having fallen on her backside. She then gazed into his eyes and saw compassion and comfort as he steadied her, turned to his side and held out an arm after letting her go. She looked at his arm and then his face again.

"You want me to take your arm?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Why?"

"Let me show you."

She was of two minds about what to do, but yet he, Michael, an Warrior Angel of the true God, was being nice, warm, and caring to her, and welcomed the Goddess past the wards that hid one and if not, several of her own. Taking a chance, she linked her arm with his, never taking her eyes off his. He just smiled warmly, causing her to blush as she too smiled, and signaled forward with his left arm and she walked forward as he did. She shuddered as while she walked arm in arm with the Angel, the wards she felt moved over her like a veil, permitting her access. Having fully accessed the inside of what the barrier hid, she looked and wasn't surprised to find a paradise, but one that had touches of what Hera would have loved.

On second look, she could have slapped herself when she thought of the Queen of Olympus as there were many statues of her that hung around. There were even a few that spoke of Hecate herself as whoever lived here, also believed in and worshiped her. And the sad fact was she didn't know that she was worshiped here as she didn't hear the prayers, most likely because of the islands heavenly wards. The statue of Hera's Campana _Hera_ stood several feet away from Hecates Hecate _Chiaramonti. _The hidden Island itself had many qualities one would find on a tropical island. Palm trees, shrubs, and other things. There were porcelain and wooden housing everywhere. All of them, situated with people she knew of on first sight, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, and many others, all dressed in colorful clothing befitting those who lived in the Bahamas. They were sitting in wicker chairs that were situated around glass tables, drinking what appeared to be tropical drinks and being merry. The weather was rather cool on the Island itself, as she was about to ask, but Michael beat her to the punch, "It's artificially cooled. The children didn't need to be constantly suffering under the intense heat of the sun, and unbothered by the minor insects of nature." he said as if he had read her mind.

She nodded in understanding as she heard children as she got closer. It was then that she and Michael were noticed not just by the mortals, but by Hera herself who stood with a smile, "Hecate, welcome to Black Island. Michael, welcome back."

"Thank you, Lady Hera. It's good to be back." Michael replied with a smile. He'd come and go throughout the years with Gabriel and several members of the Heavenly Host at the behest of The Father, in which the Islands inhabitants paid their respects to and offered thanks through prayer and offerings, which they did for Hera and even Hecate, even if Hecate didn't know it.

"Hera? What's going on?" Hecate asked. It was then the adults stood and bowed to the Goddess of Magic and the Angel of the Lord. Hera walked casually to the Minor Goddess, "Come, let me explain. Michael, I'll return her shortly." Hera said as she nodded at the angel who nodded back. Hera smiled as she and Hecate walked away and headed to the children. She then explained the situation with Hecate and whom the children were and why they were here. To think that the true Hercules, thought by many to be the only Hercules in history, was actually alive again. She knew the truth of course of Hera being his mother, and not Zeus as well as Zeus illegitimate son who stole the originals name and claimed his feats as his own.

As they spoke, Michael explained how he found Hecate outside the Islands ward boundaries. He knew she could be trusted and hoped her, Hera, and whatever differences they had, could be put aside and would be able to work together in watching over and protecting the children until it was time for them to return to the world of their births, and then prepare for the war that was to come when Kronos and Geia returned or awakened to start their war all over again.

Hecate was ecstatic as she watched the children, some playing, others training, and others who were relaxing by a see through, clean water pond, as Hera pointed out the children that Hecate knew of by heart, yet revealed who they were in the past. To think that these children were also protected by a power that even Zeus couldn't hope to match just made it all the sweeter.

For Harry Potter, whom was large and well proportioned where strength was concerned, and having Daphne Greengrass leaning against him with her head on his right shoulder, his right muscular arm slung around her waist, both sitting on a large patch of grass, staring out at a clear pond, as the ducks, swam over the surface, peacocks taking a sip from the edge of the pond. Fish of many different breeds swimming around within the water itself. She held his left hand and examined both hands as they were intertwined. Harry was a pretty big child for a boy his age. That was of course because he would be given a chance to have and possess the same physique he once bore in the first time he lived, something he maintained and was only going to get bigger as he aged. His hair long and in a single braid, black, and yet very messy. Daphne possessed long blonde hair, with beauty that only Aphrodite daughters could possess.

Harry wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and tan colored shorts with leather sandals. Daphne in a green sundress, and bare feet. Both were just quiet and content as they gazed at the ducks and fish that went about their business above and below the water. Hecate watched as the young Hercules reborn and his companion Daphne, formerly Megara, seemed at peace in each others arms after many centuries apart in the living world since Hercules, Megara and their childrens death. That's not too say they hadn't held one another in Elysium after Hercules joined them in death.

The sound of steel striking steel was heard as she turned and saw a young boy with knives in hand fought with a young girl who possessed a familiar bow with bladed tips. The knives that twirled in the boys hands and flew from them as they were hurled at the young girl who deflected the flying blades with the bladed ends of her bow, jumping, flipping in midair, only to quickly notch and shoot her own arrows that the boy not only deflected as well with his knives, but also ended up catching in his hand as they speedily neared him. Both were amazingly fast, and moved in a way that reminded Hecate of a dance as they took to whatever training the elder Granger Patriarch put them through. The boys knives when released, returned to their senders hands as if they were boomerangs as did the girls arrows after the boy deflected them. The girl, a bushy haired brunette whose hair was twisted in a knot and hung down her back, a strong muscular build for a young girl of her age, with a black tank top and shorts, and dark brown leather sandals, a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. The boy, possessing a lithe muscular build, had slicked back blonde hair. His chest was shirtless, showing his lithe build, but he did wear an open black vest that housed his many knives and daggers. Watching over them as they dueled was a man, Daniel Granger, a former British Marine, who looked like the girl, but with straight, brunette hair that showed a small sign of aging with a small amount of gray on his side burns. He was tall, about 6'3, 220 lbs., mostly muscle, dressed in a black T-shirt that showed his muscular physique, black military fatigues, and black combat boots. His arms crossed as he watched the two young warriors with a stony gaze, duel with their weapons as if they had done this many times.

It was then, Hecate came to realize who these two children were in this life and the past names they once possessed, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, formerly known as Atalanta and Autolycus.

There was a boy who sat off to the side, a boy with a strong physique, a set of single bladed axes at his side. "Tydeus." she thought to herself as she knew his weapons well. He knelt on one bent knee, an ax lying beside him while another was in his hands. A black sharpening stone in one hand, brushing the sharp end of his ax that he held in the other hand. He had brown trimmed hair that was short and cut in a military crew cut. He wore a light brown T-shirt and brown shorts, brown sandals. He must have sensed someone watching him as he watched the other two duel. He turned his head slightly as his eyes lined up with the Goddess of Magic. The moment his brown eyes locked onto hers, she knew him to be Neville Longbottom. He nodded in respect of course, to which she returned with a gentle smile. He then turned back to the dueling of his friends.

"It's strange, isn't it My Lady." an Angelic voice of a child asked as a young girl with long near white blond hair and hazel eyes, walked up to the Goddesses. Though the weapon the young girl wielded was magically shortened due to an shrinking charm, The Goddess of Magic knew of the tri-bladed staff of the legendary seer, 'Amphiarus'.

The girl, Luna Lovegoode saw the Goddess study her, "Oh, don't be surprised, My Lady. I don't mind being a young woman this time around. Really, this form suits me, and my premonition abilities have been greatly enhanced due to my new mothers ancestral capabilities. Add on the magical studies with our Mundane studies and combat studies, we have a lot to learn about what has transpired during our time in Elysium. After all, we have a lot of time and history to catch up on." she finished.

"Will you be taking up you original names then, or maintaining the names you currently have, Amphiarus?" Hecate asked, with a smirk.

The Lovegood Heiress didn't show surprise at being identified by her first name, but yet replied, "Well, it seems as if some people can't be forgotten so easily." she shrugged as she turned to watch as Neville Longbottom stood after dropping the sharpening stone, and took both axes in hand and walked over to an area with several sets of large figures, whom upon a second look, were attack dummies that upon activation, began to launch multicolored stinging hexes that Neville would dodge and begin attacking, hacking and slashing with his axes.

He was so ferocious with his axes that he removed what could have passed for human tendons and appendages. For half an hour, after the dummies were reduced to chips of wood, they instantly returned to restored attack dummies. Those who were in charge of Meville training, upped the level of the dummies attacks, as they would become faster and much more deadly, but that's how Neville wanted it. His father, Frank and the other members of the Longbottom family, Algernon Croaker, Augusta Longbottom, and others who watched with pride as Neville dispatched his fake enemies/ attack dummies with ease. What surprised her more, was the fact that his axes also reacted as foci's for his magic as he swung one of his axes from a far off position and to her utter surprise, a curved magical wave split one of the dummies in half. He then did it again, but this time with both axes swinging down horizontally in an 'X' pattern, and Hecate watched as the dummy was left crumbling to the ground in four pieces.

His family began to woop out loud in amazement, while the Goddess could only gape in shock as she felt the power the Longbottom heir had and was amazed with his level of control. All of the children on the island were incredibly powerful and would be powerhouses once they matured physically and magically.

"As to answer your question, those people died centuries ago. These names we possess are good enough." Luna answered with a smile.

"Wasn't there one more of you?" the Goddess asked.

Hera pointed across from her where Sirius and Remus was speaking with a set of brothers, sharing their stories about their days in Hogwarts. One in particular would laugh out loud at the theatrics more so than his brother as he spoke fondly of some of the things Hercules and the others had got up to in their day. The young boy also possessed blond hair, but it was strawberry blond, somewhat curly, and yet messy at the same time. "Colin Creevy-Iolaus!" Hecate surmised.

"Indeed!" Luna answered and then chuckled. She then turned and began heading towards her parents, Serena and Xenophilius Lovegoode, a skip in her step.

There were of course other children who were out and about, playing around in child safe playgrounds and sandpits. Hecate couldn't help but smile in fondness of the children that her eyes laid on, some who even ran around her and lady Hera. A little blond haired girl Hecate identified as Astoria Greengrass, walked up to and raised a handful of flowers, or lilies to the magical Goddess. Hecate knelt to the young girls level, "For me?"

Young Astoria nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." she said and then smelt the lilies. Astoria took it further and went to wrap her arms around the Goddesses neck, finishing it up with a kiss to her cheek. Hecate could only coo and returned the kiss, and give a more firmer hug to the child.

As it was, she and Hera spent a bit of time with the children and would join the adults for dinner over two hours later with the kids.

As it was, After sitting down to an amazing evening meal and watching the children and their new families, Hecate just couldn't help but be blown away as she gazed upon the breathtaking wonder of the love and devotion the adults had for these former legendary individuals restored to life and the other children. As it began to grow late with the darkening of the skies, the children had just been put to bed after dinner, thus allowing the adults to talk around an open fire.

Sirius began as he introduced the newest member of their group, "Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, and allies, as some of you may know, as well as some of you may not, we have in our presence, Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, the Crossroads, and Necromancy."

The Lord Black then turned and bowed, followed by the other Wizards and Witches who owed their magical origins to her. Those who were muggle or mundane, also showed her their respects by bowing to her, which she returned.

"Thank you, everyone of you." she said, tears of happiness in her eyes. Minutes later, the group of individuals began to go over the nights topic which was an explanation review to allow Hecate to get the full picture outside of Harry/Hercules and his friends and family's return. She sat back as she listened to Sirius, Remus, and Hera's explanation of Albus Dumbledore and his part in James and Lily Potter's death. The revelation of a supposed prophecy that one Sybill Trelawney spat out about two children that it may or may not have spoken about, depending on its authenticity. Her eyes narrowed. To learn that Sybill of House Trelawney was in part responsible for their deaths with her fraudulent powers of divination, of which she knew Trelawney had none of. She'd have to pay the near squib witch a visit and show her what it meant to spout off false prophecies, and the consequences of having a part in nearly ending family lines that she, Hecate herself, favored.

Then Sirius had Ted Tonks speak next. Ted Tonks who spoke of an under the radar investigation against Albus Dumbledore that Sirius spear headed. Many things were revealed, such as the continued existence of Gellert Grindewald, The attempts at stealing from the vaults of the last Potter heir after illegally and falsely attempted to claim magical guardianship of Harry Potter. Ragnock, the head of the Goblins had been immediately informed just days earlier, spoke with both Hera and Sirius, since Dumbledore had done this a day after James and Lily's deaths. There was also the questioning his sisters death that even Aberforth couldn't bring himself to speak of. A study on his personal history and his goings on within the Wizengamot showed too many inconsistencies. Even with Hogwarts now under his control, the academic studies have dropped drastically in such a way that would make the Founders Four very upset and yet saddened at the same time.

Dumbledore had been escorted out of Gringotts at sword point via several goblins after being denied what he sought. Ragnok had given the thieving Headmaster a warning, not to return unless he had legitimate business to speak of regarding his own family vaults that were revealed to be nearly empty.

Ragnock himself arrived with his life mate and heir shortly before the meeting started, so Ragnok himself acknowledged what Ted Tonks revealed. The head of Gringotts had aligned himself as a member of the Potter-Black alliance. This aided with Sirius making a deal with Ragnock to allow some of his fellow Goblins to teach and train the children, as it wouldn't do to not show only the human side of combat and magical capabilities. The Goblin teachers and trainers showed that what they had to teach, put the human magicals to shame, as Sirius and Remus admitted as they spoke how they had friendly spars with the Goblin trainers and wound up on the ground, battered and bruised, yet alive.

"What are we going to do about Dumbledore?" an Emma Granger asked.

"There's not much we can do about him." Narcissa Black exclaimed with a tired sigh. "He has too much power and pull. Even speaking with the new Minister Cornelius Fudge against Albus Dumbledore is like talking to a wall."

"She's right. But we do need someone within Hogwarts when the children are to begin their education." Andromeda Tonks said with quotation marks of her raised hands and fingers. "He is dangerous, and more than likely begin trying once again to force his will upon Harry and whoever his friends are. I wouldn't put it past him to put obstacles in Harry's path to not only make him, but possibly even break him."

"Which means Harry will have to take his Lordship on his 11th birthday. Hermione will have to do the same with her heritage as a direct descendant of Hector Dagsworth-Granger and become Lady Dagsworth-Granger, one of the greatest potion pioneers of Wizarding history. And of course, young Ms. Greengrass will have to do the same with her heir ring as well as have revealed the Potter-Greengrass alliance by revealing her as his fiance and intended." Ragnock said, as he took a sip of his tea. Sirius nodded in understanding, while Daniel had a worried look on his face until Andromeda Tonks put his and Emma's fears to rest by exclaiming that the children would be emancipated only in the magical world, but their Hermione would still be given her choice about being in their custody within the mundane or muggle world, and be allowed to make her own choice about how to control her life, something they'd have to speak to her about when they were ready. Asbolus and Hemera Greengrass agreed with Ragnocks assessment of the situation.

"I know that you and Lady Hera are forbidden from interfering in the mortal realm, Lady Hecate, but any form of your help or opinion would be greatly appreciated." Sirius said turning to her.

Throughout the entire time the meeting took place, Hecate could only listen. When Sirius called out to her and asked for her opinion, she'd already begun to think of things that could be implemented into their planing. Noticing the silence, she'd begun speaking of how to disarm and disable any and all of Albus Dumbledores plans and bring him and his planning down like a pack of cards, starting with his allies and those whom he had in his bankroll.

From the time Harry Potter, his betrothed Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy-Black would have been within Hogwarts, they instead remained on Black Island. But at the times when the school itself were in danger from trolls and the Dark Lord Voldemort which they learned was a half-blood name Tom Riddle secretly defended the school everytime, coming and going through specialized portals that Hecate allowed them to control to get in and out of Hogwarts. Sirius under Hecates recommendation, had Ted Tonks thoroughly investigate the man until they indeed did have all of the facts, and revealed Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, for the fraud he was.

Albus Dumbledore was once again beside himself as a nation of Witches and Wizards cried out for Riddles blood when they learned through an anonymous source that he possessed the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, Quiriness Quirl. Many dark aligned families were not safe, even within Hogwarts and a good portion of which were forced to seek refuge in the Ministry as their homes were destroyed. Dumbledore who tried to get his hands on the famed Philosophers Stone, but was denied by Nickolas and Perenelle Flamel, ranted and raved within his office like a child, throwing temper tantrums and spells all throughout his office yet again as his plans blew up within his face. Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Quirriness Quirrel was found dead within his class, hunched over a desk, his purple turban on the floor, and a portion of the back of his head missing and his magic appearing to have been sucked out of him. From what the DMLE learned after being informed of the Professors death, something that was outside of Dumbledores knowing until it was too late to stop them from entering his school. The DMLE revealed that the late Professor had indeed been possessed and that the thing that possessed him was in fact the Former so called Dark Lord as the Ministry DMLE already had his magical signature and were able to match it to him, weakened as it was, even when Rubeus Hagrid had informed the DMLE that something had been attacking and even killed two young Unicorn foals.

The next two years were rather peaceful, but that was because Hecate who demanded of the ghosts of Hogwarts to keep her informed of the goings on at the school in case of danger. It was at this time when the the spirits of 'Helena Ravenclaw' better known to most as the 'Grey Lady of Ravenclaw' and the Slytherin Ghost, known as the Bloody Baron informed her of the tainted tiara that Tom Riddle violated with his Dark Magic. Once she found the Tiara, it didn't take much to cleanse it and capture the soul shard within a crystal. The next day she had informed Sirius and others of what she found. Minutes later, Narcissa pulled a diary from her purse and passed it to the Goddess. The name of the owner according to the inside of the book was marked as the property of Tom Riddle.

Hecate did the same to the diary as she did to the Tiara and removed the soul fragment. Over time, since she had interfered enough, she left the task of finding and undoing the soul fragments to Sirius and his allies. She enchanted the crystal to show the locations of the other fragments up to and including the Dark Lord wannabe Tom Riddle. Two of them were in easy reach as one was within Sirius' ancestral home in Grimauld Place, the other within Gringotts, and since he figured his former cousin Bellatrix may have known and hid it in Gringotts, the Goblin Lord was only too glad to hand it over. But Sirius would not hear of it as he allowed the Director of Gringotts to not only cleanse it, but as a show of good faith, keep the then identified relic, otherwise known as the chalice of Helga Hufflepuff.

Ragnock swore to hold onto it and the Tiara that was given to him for safe keeping until Albus Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts, and only then would he give it to the new Headmaster or Headmistress as a way of honoring the Founders of Hogwarts.

**A few nights later**

After dinner, it was time for bed. As always, Harry who slept on a swinging Hammock tied between two distant trees, had his girlfriend and once again future wife, or in this case fiance, in his arms as the hammock swayed a bit. Both wore looks of content. But if one looked upon the once upon a time true Hercules, they would have seen his eyes moving under his eyelids and his smile turning into a frown as the scenes of his past life began to plague him. The moment of the death of King Eurystheus when Hercules ended his life with a dagger to the King of Athens heart. He remembered seeing the life flee his eyes as he slowly sank the blade into the deranged Kings' chest and straight into his heart.

Another scene was after his adopted brother, Tydeus dying in his arms. How he used Tydeus' death and the death of his family to fuel his strength against mad King Cotys, who kept on adding insult upon insult upon Hercules family as Hercules stood under the base of Hera's statue and using all of his emotions to fuel his strength along with a large amount of effort, roaring with all his might, was able to topple his mothers statue as the statues head sent the dark King to Hades as he fell over a cliff and to his death, accompanied by the said statues head.

Harry snapped awake, breathing heavily, sweat upon his brow and a somewhat sweat soaked white T-shirt.

Daphne must have sensed his distress as her head rose. She gazed at his face as his head twisted side to side, looking around as he hoarsely called out "Tydeus." He kept calling out for Tydeus several times until Daphne was able to calm him down with soft "shushes".

"What was it? What about Tydeus?" she asked.

Taking a few deep breaths, he laid back after banishing his sweat soaked shirt and applied a drying charm to his chest, he answered, "It was the night I killed Eurystheus and Cotys. How I watched their eyes as they died. Cotys was too far away to see his eyes completely, but if I was to slow it down, no doubt I would have seen the realization in his eyes as my mothers statue killed him. I also remember my adopted brothers death. I cannot allow that to happen again."

"And you won't. None of us will." she replied as she laid her head back on his slowly rising and falling chest. "Now rest, my love. Rest." she whispered in a soothing tone. Before too long, both were fast asleep once again.

From within the shadows, Neville Longbottom whose left hand rested on the handle of the ax that was strapped to his side, relaxed. He had just jumped from the window of his bedroom when he first heard his name, carried on the wind. He still had a somewhat hard time differentiating between answering to his first name or his second and newest name. With the love and support of his new parents, he was able to finally relax his mind and spirit, but he'd always remain guarded. He of course talked, just not a lot. Hera had explained that reasoning to the Longbottom family as she informed them of Tydeus or Nevilles past life. They from then on did all they could to correct that problem by loving and caring for the boy. Now here he was, on alert within the shadows as he watched his Godbrother/ adopted brother, who had awoke from a nightmare of their past life. He relaxed his grip on his ax as Daphne was able to calm Hercu- no Harry. He'd have to remember that he was no long Hercules, but Harry. Sighing in relief that he wasn't needed, he slowly and silently went back to his home and jumped back into his bedroom window. Placing his weapons back into his weapons rack, he climbed back into bed and curled the blankets about him, and slipped off back into Morpheus's realm.

From within their own temples both Hera and Hecate smiled as they too were kept appraised of the goings on of the island. Both were proud that both children had as strong a bond in this life as they did in this one. Both sent positive reassurances to the three young ones as they once again fell asleep before they to fell asleep. For the moment, everything was well. The years to come however, was another story.

**Going to end it here for this chapter. As always, read and review. Be ready for more chapter updates and more. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Heart of the Jungle**

**Ch. 2 Tri-Wizard Tournament**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and or Hercules**

**J. K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Steve Moore do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Tri-Wizard Tournament**

"You're not going to believe this." An extremely upset Sirius Black announced as he waved a rolled up mound of newspaper in his hand. Slamming it down on a table near where The ladies of Greengrasses sat, discussing whatever they were discussing. He sat down hard, a huge sigh escaping his lips while rubbing his face with both of his hands tiredly.

Daphne, her curiosity piqued, reached for and opened the paper, and began to read, only to pale, "Oh sh...Harry's going to be extremely upset." she said as she caught herself.

After taking the paper from her daughter, the Lady Hemera of House Greengrass looked and sighed after a moment, "At least the Wards held. Something like that would have ripped him from here. In fact, the wards didn't even fluctuate." she said after thinking of a moment.

"No." Hera said as she flashed into place beside both Greengrass women, sitting in a newly conjured chair. "And we can thank Hecate for that as she canceled any attempt to pull on Harry's magic. Dumbledore used some form of extensive blood based magic with what bit of Harry's blood he secretly had, of which he had under some preservation charms for many years since he was born and since the Prophecy was made. He stole the sample from St. Mungos, memory charming the staff and altering the records so that no one was the wiser. Fawkes reported back to Hecate and informed her that it was Dumbledore whom did it. For these acts, she canceled any attempts the Goblet of Fire would have made to latch on and summon him, halved Dumbledores magical core, and was able to not only remove from his possession James family cloak, but also the Peverell wand he had in his possession."

"Peverell Wand." Sirius mouthed as he thought for a moment until the light-bulb over his head lit up in realization, "The Elder Wand. He was in possession of the Elder Wand and James family Peverell Cloak. Son of a...he's trying to become the Master of Death. The only thing he doesn't have, is the Resurrection Stone."

A pouch dropped on the table as Harry and his newly arrived group stood behind and beside Hera, "No, but we do." he kissed Hera on the side of the face, "Hello mother."

"Hello dear." she said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a little squeeze that she returned with a soft pat on his already large bulging arms.

Rising after acknowledging and embracing his mother, he looked to and spoke to the crowd, "Voldemorts going to make an attempt to return during or after the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Attempt is too big of a word, my friend. That loser couldn't find himself out a wet paper bag unless someone held his hand." Draco said as he pulled some fruit from the snack tray on the table and sat next to Lady Hemera Greengrass and popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Opening the pouch, Hera pulled out two halves of a single stone, and smirked, "The legendary Stone of Resurrection." she said.

"Or what remains of it. Ol' Thomas cursed it with a some form of a skin rotting curse and used a form of Parsel Magic compulsions in case anyone not him wanted the stone and came upon it either by accident or purposefully." Luna said as she sat in a chair and leaned against a pillow on the armrest of the porch swing across from Hera, propping her feet on Sirius' knees.

"It was Neville that ended that little bit of Drama for us." Hermione said as she ruffled his hair, much to his chagrin as he lightly smacked her hand away and scowled, while trying to fix his hair.

"Struck the poor thing right down the middle." Draco surmised with a smirk of his own, looking to the ax wielding mage who spun his weapon expertly before holstering it on the right side hook of his weapons holster on his waist.

"Riddles done. He makes a move, we'll know." Neville said while pulling out his other ax and began to take a sharpening stone to it.

"So, what's 'our' next move?" Sirius asked. "Without the soul anchors holding him to the living plane..." he said, leaving his words open to suggestion.

"We call a meeting of the families. We get ready." Harry said, looking at the currently gathered crowd.

"The old mans played his last trump card in using Harry's stolen blood, and in doing so, has violated the law." Amelia Bones said as she walked up with Susan Bones by her side. "I had to remove Susan from Hogwarts as it's proving to be much to dangerous than it has ever been ever since we managed to convince the muggleborn and half-blooded families to send their children elsewhere." Sitting on Hera's other side, Susan remained standing as Harry pulled his sister in all but blood into his arms and kissed her on the head before Neville pulled her onto his knee where she leaned into his shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

"It's time he was removed from the equation then." Remus Lupin said as he made his way over after returning from a food run and helping his wife Rosmerta, stock up on food stuffs.

Later that night, a plan was set into motion as the Neutrals and their Goblin allies followed by their allies from various countries held a late night meeting. When the plans were made and set, Harry pulled his mother to the side and ran an idea by her. When he was finished, the Queen of Olympus was overcome with emotion and love for her son that she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed his forehead, "I'd be more than happy to have you use my name to represent you and your friends for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And yes, you may finally reveal who you truly are, and that is, as my son." she said.

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek in return for giving him the permission to do what he needed at Hogwarts.

The next week was a blur as Dumbledore was brought before not just the Wizengamot, but the the Confederation of Wizardry and charged with gross misconduct, child endangerment, entering an unwilling and protected Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House through Illegal means, theft of said Heirs blood and illegally binding him to a Level 5 Dark Object. Illegally entering St. Mungos to steal the blood and illegally altering the records of the Magical Worlds British Community and using Illegal Mind Magics on the Hospitals staff to alter their memories to hide his criminal acts. He was fined and removed from his positions of power and authority. By the end of the entire thing, he had not a nickel to his name and his position as Headmaster was severely compromised. He managed to call in whatever favors he had to keep himself out of Azkaban.

He was issued a watcher whom would also shadow his every move until the end of the year in which the moment the year was over, he would be escorted out of Hogwarts and sent on his way.

Try as he might, Dumbledore could not bargain his way out of anything and was left feeling helpless. Even Fawkes refused to return to his side or answer his call of aid. When he searched his magic, he realized that in spending so much time trying to get Harry Potter under his control, he didn't pay attention to his magic or his bond with Fawkes. He learned that his magical core was now a little under half of its original strength capability, and that his and Fawkes bond was virtually gone.

His beloved Elder Wand was also gone, the Peverell cloak was gone, Harry was gone. Everything he had been working towards was all gone. He didn't know how this could happen and he didn't have the magical power to throw another tantrum, let alone identify or track the one whom removed the two Peverell artifacts from his possession. And he couldn't do so physically because he was being watched by someone whom was now superior in magical power to him and could stop him if he so much as twitched a muscle out of place. He really didn't need this kind of problems, or people asking too many questions.

The morning of the Weighing of the Wands, while the students and teachers were sitting down to breakfast within the Great Hall, its doors opened as a rather large group walked in, all possessing weapons on their person, and yet were wearing rather large, brown hooded cloaks. Walking beside them as they walked up to the Head table where the teachers sat, was none other than Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Theodore and Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and others as the party Sirius escorted stopped before the front of the Staff table. All of them were either huge or moderate in size and some were even sinewy. And like the hooded individuals, Sirius and the other adults too wore weapons on their person's in various areas of their bodies.

"What is the meaning of this, Amelia, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked nervously as he stood.

The Hall went silent as Sirius just smiled devilishly. "Hello Albus old boy, we're here to take part of the festivities, and what better way of doing it, than giving the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, a special surprise. So, without further ado, you wanted Harry Potter, you got Harry Potter. Marauders, Hoods. Off." Sirius finished with a shout.

As one, the armed and hooded individuals all dropped the now useless cloaks. Dumbledore looked to the front of the group as the boy he sought to control for so long stared at him with a show of strength, power, determination, and fierceness of a fighter, the very thing he never wanted the Potter Heir to be. He needed Harry Potter weak and Malleable, easy to handle, easy to manipulate, and in his complete control. The Harry Potter that stood before him and the teaching staff, was dark skin toned due to possibly long toiling under the sun, his hair was long, messy and black, like all Potters were known for. His arms were huge, ripped, with veins popping out of his arms. He wore what seemed to be a black T-shirt that showed off his physique, massive as it was, with the Crest of House Potter on the left breast. He had dark blue jeans and black boots. In his right hand was a large battle club with what appeared to be lions saber teeth on all four corners of the clubs end with a brown leather strap on the hilt of the weapon. On his head was the top piece of a lions head. And the cloak piece seemed to be what remained of the lions furry pelt. His face held a look of both hunter and warrior as he glared at the Headmaster who sought to and failed in controlling and manipulating him.

The girl next to him on his left, had long flowing blond hair, possessing throwing knives attached to various holsters on an arm and leg, both of which paralleled the other. Strapped to her back and chest was a compound bow with a quiver full of arrows on her back. She wore a light violet colored shirt with short sleeves, and yet the shirt showed enough skin of her stomach that showed clearly well defined abs with a jewel in her stomach with a tiny golden chain falling partially down, and dark blue jeans, with sneakers for foot wear. Her free hand intertwined with Harry's left, showing off her betrothal ring, much to Dumbledores shock and then ire.

Another young man with a set of long handled hatchets strapped to his side, stepped up to Harry's right. He too wore a T-shirt, but was white with a black vest. His body too, like Harry and the girl, was clearly rippled in muscle that showed not just strength, but speed. His hair was dark brown and facial configuration in the eyes of many of the professors showed that he was Heir Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice who stepped behind the boy, both showing him they would support him always. He had an expression of both madness, and patience about him.

A boy with blond hair, clearly the lost Malfoy Heir, stepped around as he wore a black leather trench coat on top of a button down black silky shirt and black leather pants with boots. His hair slicked back while he wore a smug grin. In his left hand was a knife that was no doubt sharpened and had a single ring on the hilt of the knife, allowing him to spin it in his hand.

A girl, standing at the same height as Harry Potter, with a bow also strapped on her back. Also on her back, from what his magical senses could feel, was an enchanted quiver of self replicating arrows that were undoubtedly far more dangerous than standard arrows. From what he could see, the bow in of itself had dangerously curved and sharpened bladed ends that also seemed to have a bit of magic to them.

Another girl with blond hair, nearing the same height of Mr. Malfoy, seemed to have a tri-bladed staff, with its two side blades folded inward towards its stubbed end, on her back. Like the others, the staff was enchanted to be extremely effective and deadly. It took him a moment to recognize Luna Lovegoode, the Daughter of Selena and Xenophilius Lovegoode. She wore a red skirt, sandals, and a elegant silver dress-like top with a mini red leather jacket.

There were other children standing behind them, all whom sported their own enchanted weapons, muggle-style fashionable clothing and seemed to be magically and physically very powerful. Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts became somewhat weary of the children as they looked more warrior-esque than normal Wizards and Witches.

"Daphne, Tracy." A female voice with a French accent screeched followed by others as the Beauxbatons champion and some of her fellow students rushed from where they sat at Ravenclaws table and rushed towards the newly arrived group. The girls had a moment to reunite and catch up with their friends. One of the girls, a small young girl named Gabrielle Delacour, whom stood in front of Harry, arms outstretched, caused Harry to look to his side and down, smiling softly, and then pick her up.

Chuckling, he held the girl close to him, his eyes closed as he he sighed in contentment. A moment later, he pulled back the little girl, "And how is my little flower?" he asked as he poked her in the belly playfully, causing her to squeal and then wrap her arms around his neck once more. A minute later, the noise within the Hall began to wind down as Harry spoke softly into the little girls ear. She nodded as if in answer to whatever he said or asked as he lowered her to his side. and looked up and fixed Albus Dumbledore with a glare, and raised his deadly club threateningly, "Give me one reason not to kill you, right here, right now." he said as his breathing took on a dark tone, his anger apparent.

The Hall went deadly silent as Dumbledore lost the normal twinkle in his eyes, "Maybe we should..."

"No, I believe my brother asked you a question, but it seems like, as is known about you, you love to deflect the problem as always, so I will answer for you, Dumbledore." the girl with the deadly bow said as she stepped forward. "He will compete, but he will do things under a different banner instead of the Hogwarts banner, and he will not be under your control, no matter how you try to spin it or try to deny it."

"And what banner, pray tell, will he compete for?" the old man scoffed while slipping his hands behind his back.

"The House of Hera."

"The Goddess?" One Minervra McGonaghall asked with a gasp as she stood, her right hand flying to her left breast, directly over her heart.

"That's right. I'm done hiding." Harry said as he continued to glare at the old man, his eyes never wavering. Dumbledore tried to penetrate the boys mind, but found himself rebuffed as Potter's mind was like a tall steel wall that was shielded from even his superior mental prowess. He leaned forward, a single fist, curling on the Staffs table, his knuckles crackling as he tightened his fist, in front of the soon to be removed Headmaster.

"Hiding what, Potter?" a pale skinned man with long greasy black hair and black robes and suit spat. He looked at the young man whom was his Godson and mentally smirked as he was secretly a member of their little group and had to play his part in order to finish this personal war the old man had with Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.

"I'm not just Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter." Harry answered as he took his eyes away from his families friend. Looking the old man in the eyes, he continued, "I am Heracles reborn, Son of Hera, not Zeus. And I,...am a Demi-God. Originally carried by Alcmene, and reborn through James and Lily Potter, and of those that you see before you, have been chosen by God and his Angels, trained to be better, superior, magical warriors. I am the true Heracles that the legends spoke of, not the impostor/Bastard son of Zeus that stole my name and tarnished my reputation." he said as he placed his now other closed fist on the staffs table and leaned towards the now pale Headmaster even further, his muscular weight making the table groan as the pressure was bending it to a great degree, "And I am not impressed with you, or your so called Dark Lord. And make no mistake, Tom Riddle, will die by my hands and his minions will fall by the hands of myself and my friends."

He let that sink into everybody's minds as the realization of whom they were exactly dealing with. "If you think for one second I'm going to allow you to use me, my friends, my intended, or my family, like two Kings who shall remain nameless tried before you, then you, old man, are sadly mistaken and out of your league."

Harry/Heracles remained looking at the Headmaster with narrowed eyes before he stood up and walked backward, turning to and walking to his group. One by one, each member of his group introduced themselves by their current name and the name they once wielded. Each time one said the name of whom they once were, people would gasp in recognition and awe, and in recognition of who they could be once again given time.

Hercules then proceeded towards the doors with his group, until Dumbledore quickly walked around the table, with several staff joining him as he called out for Heracles to stop. Sirius and Amelia took this time with the other Adults of their group to meet with and speak with the old man while they set up their own tents and living accommodations outside the Castles walls.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville gathered together, and each one linked together a set of curved wooden staves. They then began to back away from one another. As they did this, they created what is called a perimeter as the staves elongated until the Four Marauders were fifty feet apart from one another. Laying the now elongated wooden hoop down and ensuring they were secured into the ground thoroughly. They watched as it shimmered while on the ground and became a separate encampment in its own right with spiked poles. There was a set of wooden doors in the front of the encampment that opened allowing the entire group of Marauders to enter alongside the adults.

Later in the day, Harry and his main entourage of He, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegoode, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, escorted Harry to the Champions tent. His Fiance and intended Daphne Greengrass was there with her friends Tracy Davis and the Delacour sisters.

Dumbledore alongside Olympe Maxine and Igor Karkaroff waited as the son of Hera and his group entered. A man who looked a little too much like Adolf Hitler in a gray suit that seemed to have a cape in the back end with a dark gray Charlie Chaplin inspired bowler hat and a man in a yellow suit with blond hair, a yellow and black striped sweater, was waiting inside a tent outside the castle as was an old man with gray, near white hair and one whom Harry and his friends were familiar with. Not many outside of a trusted few knew that the British wand maker himself, Olivander himself was a son of Hecate.

Sirius introduced Ludo Bagman who tried to take Harry's hand and shake it, only for the Demi-God to push him back with his club and a look of warning, causing the man to nearly wet himself, gulping as he stepped away. Harry had heard much about the man and from the Goblins and didn't like the what he learned about him very much. He had debts owed to not just the Goblins, but others as well. Many of which were long distance friends of Harry's and his troupe. Such as a duo of red heads who Harry promised earlier in the week through one of his and his friends secret letters, he would meet with, if only to get an update of the current situation since their last secretive meeting and to check on their sister whom was possessed early on in her first year of schooling due to accidentally finding a dangerous artifact in a special room. Harry had literally filled the Weasley family accounts with a generous amount of gold as did Draco in reparations after learning what the Malfy family had done to the Weasley family years back. Of course, this was after secretly meeting with the man with his mother and Sirius. Molly accompanied Arthur after she was forced to swear to him that she was not to floo call or write a letter to the Headmaster let alone have any and all form of communication with the man since she was an avid Hardcore Dumbledore supporter until recently, but, it was better to be safe than sorry. Learning the truth of Harry's parentage as well as being paid to remain quiet of what they learned, Arthur was instead hired on within a different job. Hera had gotten ahold of a muggleborn that left the Magical World when he realized that he had nothing offered to him due to the Pure Bloods power, so he was forced to return and catch up to his schooling within the muggleworld and even held a management position in a world famous toy store. Arthur would be paid well as he learned from his new boss who helped Arthur understand more about the muggle world than anybody else. The Patriarch of House Weasley would have paid Harry back, but the boy assured him, that it was a gift, a gift that didn't need to be paid back except to keep what he learned a secret until the secret itself was revealed by Harry himself. Thankfully, Harry and his team had been there after being informed via Hecate and was able to remove the dark artifact before the first year Weasley girl was fully possessed and began to unleash the hidden serpent of Salazar Slytherin.

A letter was secreted to the Weasley family, informing them of what happened and what could have happened with their daughter had her possession continued any further than it did. Arthur and Molly Weasley immediately pulled their children out of Hogwarts as Harry and his troupe moved the Tiara of Ravenclaw to a secret place to ensure it was purified and then it was secretly given to the Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw House, Filius Flitwick, who then placed it within a room reserved only for the Ravenclaws head of House. Meanwhile, Arthur took his daughter to St. Mungos and had her examined. Thankfully, the possession wasn't for very long and Ginny was given a Psychiatrist Doctor as a means of making sure there was no lasting damage on Ginny Weasley's magic, soul, or her mind.

The tiara was one of the two final items they needed to finally make Tom Riddle mortal. Hera's warriors knew it was only a matter of time, and when Riddle shows his hand and his face, he would find that there was a fist with his name on it, just waiting to plow through his face.

Fortunately, Olivander didn't need examining Harry/Hercules wand as he had no need for one.

"What do you mean the boy has no wand?" Dumbledore demanded, pushing his way over to the Wand Maker.

As he said this, Hercules walked up and got in his face. The air became palpable as the noise died, becoming so silent, that you could hear a pin drop as the son of Hera stood nose to nose with the old man, his eyes never wavering as they bore into Dumbledores.

"As I said, I was trained to not have need of one. It is none of your business if I carry a focus or not. I do not represent you, I represent Hera. Not Britain, not Hogwarts, and most certainly, not you. Stay out of my business, stay out of my way, old man. I won't warn you again."

Seeing that he was out of his league when compared to this much stronger and youthful and confirmed Demi-God, he quietly stepped back and away. He then turned and walked out of the tent, while inside, he was mentally seething at the disrespect he was just shown. And the sad fact was, it was witnessed by the entirety of the schools champions, with the son of Hera's eyes trailing him as he exited the tent, his warning and fierce gaze never leaving his face, at least until the aged and near powerless Headmaster was gone.

Rita Skeeter tried to get her hands on Hercules, but Mrs. Greengrass put the fear of house Greengrass into her, an arrow notched and pointed right between her eyes. Her younger sister, with a quick hand, as she stood behind the so called Magical Journalist, discreetly pointed an index finger at Rita's bag and sent a small flame into it.

The blond haired, bug eyed woman shrieked as the moment she smelt smoke, she turned and screamed out, pulling off her purse and threw it out of the tent. She turned towards the son of Hera with furious gaze, as he just glared right back, "You have no idea who you are messing with." she growled, nearly shrieking out loud.

"And you have no idea to whom you are speaking with, Ms. Skeeter." Daphne Greengrass said as she stepped into the shrewd womans space. "You see, my fiance and I own the controlling interests of the Daily Prophet. If we wanted, we could end your career as you don't even investigate things thoroughly let alone tell accurate information within your articles. Trust me, we've read plenty of your articles, and are not impressed. So just try me...Ms. Skeeter, should you attempt to write anything about Harry or his true name of Hercules reborn, and trust me, you will never be able to work for another News Agency and or publishing company ever again. Now, I think its time for you to leave. You are neither needed nor wanted here, now beat it."

The woman did just that as Daphne gave her a predatory look, daring the false journalist to say something stupid. Turning quickly, Skeeter fled the tent as fast as her heels would allow her.

The next few days would be spent in preparation for the coming tasks while keeping the soon to be former Headmaster at arms length.

**Here's the newest chapter for this story. Leave me a review. Until next time.**


End file.
